


Who Is He?

by Artemis_Luna



Series: A Collection of WinterIron Works [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesiac Tony, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt Tony, M/M, Memory Loss, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Slight swearing, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/pseuds/Artemis_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, you’re so suffocating like him.”</p><p>“Him? I’m sorry, him who?”</p><p>The part where Tony gets hurt and ends up having a mysterious stranger with long black hair and a shiny bulging arm coddle him. Steve is concerned about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is He?

“You cold?”

It was the fifth time he asked. He was nowhere near cold anymore, with all the blankets he’d already lain on him.

“Nope. I’m fine. Thanks.”

“Are you sure?”

“Steve. Stop it. I’m fine. I’m nice and toasty under all six blankets. See? Any more will give me heatstroke.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am! God, you’re so suffocating like him.”

“Him? I’m sorry,  _him who_?”

“I don’t know who he is, Cap. Still have brain trauma. Didn't you hear Doc Banner? Amnesia and all that shit. Maybe I’ll remember soon. But I don’t know now. So I can’t.”

“Tony, no one is allowed in here except for the team and your doctors. Who is he? What did he look like?”

“Don’t know. But he has black hair. It’s long. Easy on the eyes too. Hey, maybe I should ask him out. The arm kind of freaks me out though. I really oughta check it out one time. JARVIS, make a note.”

“Tony, JARVIS is gone. He’s… He’s a different person now— Vision, remember?”

“Oh.”

“And what do you mean the arm freaks you out?”

“It’s shiny. And bulging, as if it had muscles or something. He’s hot. I should really ask him out. But he’s a lot like you: too suffocating. Always asking questions.  _So suffocating._  But it’s sweet, I guess. On you, it’s weird. You look like a wounded Golden Retriever.”

Steve’s eyes widened.

“God Almighty…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet involving Tony in some sort of accident that caused him to have a case of amnesia. Whatever happened before or happens after is all left to your imagination. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment.


End file.
